1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to serving mat organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved child's serving mat wherein the same provides a sanitary serving surface for repeated use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Contemporary society, the dining in "fast food" establishments is well known. Frequently, serving areas on tables and the like lack desired sanitary conditions and particularly wherein children subject to various viral infections are concerned. It is desirable to provide a readily reuseable serving mat organization to define a surface for accommodation of foods within a restaurant environment. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,964 to KAMINSTEIN setting forth a place mat structure mounted upon a roll utilizing perforations to separate adjacent sheets for use as a mat member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,870 to ACKERMAN et al sets forth a place mat construction formed with a graphic pattern insert mounted within a flap defined by the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,165 to RUMYON provides a table cover and food covering provided by spaced fastener members mounted to adjacent cooperative ends of plural layers of the construction to contain utensils plates and the like therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,215 to TELSCO sets forth a place mat wherein a central sheet of paper includes easily separated portions around the central sheet to provide secondary functions such as coupons and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,955 to POUSAR provides a rigid place mat defining a patch like case to receive a rigid plate as a stiffener of the place mat.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved child's serving mat organization as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need